Bésame con ganas
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: — La próxima vez que me beses –el rostro de Hinata seguía sonriente —. Bésame con ganas, ¿de acuerdo? –. Tayuya & HinataUA. Primer OS yuri.


**Disclaimer**: **N**aruto es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**B**é**s**a**m**e **c**o**n **g**a**n**a**s

**By**

**L**ady **M**itzuki

* * *

Un ruido la hizo despertar.

Se sentó rápidamente y sacó el arma para apuntar cualquier dirección, pero al iluminar el punto por donde escuchó el sonido, bufó con aburrimiento al ver que solo se trataba de un gato negro.

Malditos gatos.

Tayuya se dejó caer nuevamente en el colchón viejo, mirando el techo para nada firme de la casa en donde se escondían y llevaban la misión encubierta. Ladeo el rostro hacia su lado, específicamente donde su compañera dormía con clara tranquilidad.

Le sorprendía lo bien que Hinata podía dormir en ese tipo de lugares.

Vio la hora en su reloj de muñequera y se dio cuenta que era su turno de hacer guardia, además, ya no tenía sueño.

— Diablos, el trasero se me ha dormido –farfulló la pelirroja una vez de pie, tronando su cuello y sacudiendo sus ropas.

Tomó los binoculares y caminó hacia la ventana; se los puso y trató de ver si había actividad al frente. Según por comentarios de vecinos miedosos, creían que la casa de en frente había un grupo de chicos diabólicos que realizaban sus actos oscuros con animales. Claro que a ellas ni mucho menos a sus jefes les importaría los chicos con problemas mentales y desperdicios de animales que amanecían al día siguiente, pero el último rumor que se había extendido hizo que las dos fuesen precisamente las que investigaran.

No veía nada salvo como unos cuantos chicos realizaban fiesta, seguramente eso había sido lo que a Tayuya había despertado. Frunció el ceño; jodidos mocosos.

Una ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana y los huecos de la habitación, haciéndola temblar. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a ponerse su suéter, sin embargo, cuando vio en el colchón completamente maltratado el como Hinata se hacía ovillo –seguramente por el frío– la hizo bufar.

— Eso te pasa por la poca ropa que llevas –susurró con el ceño fruncido.

No sabía si estaba enojada con Hinata o con el estúpido de Menma por permitir que se vistiese de esa manera. Sabía que le gustaba ese tipo de ropa al ser "cómoda", pero ¡por favor! que no exagerara.

Muchos hombres se le quedan observando y eso a ella no le gustaba.

Vio la prenda de vestir en sus manos y decidió que era mejor arropar a Hinata con esta; estaba dormida, asi que no se enteraría de su acto noble y no recibiría reclamos por la misma ojiperla.

Tayuya la cubrió con el suéter, rozando con su piel, poniéndola un poco nerviosa. Esa no era la primera vez que lo hacían, se habían rozado muchas veces; al intercambiar armas, cuando quedaban atrapadas en algún lugar o cuando Hinata exageraba al abrazarla solo para molestarle.

Su piel era suavecita y cálida, parecía como pan recién horneado. Y sus labios, Kami, sus labios rosados y sin el brillo labial en estos. Lucía tan condenadamente deseable.

Apretó sus manos al no querer apartarse de ella. Vamos, Hinata estaba dormida, profundamente dormida, no pasaría nada si le robaba un beso.

Además, no era como si lo fuese a recordar o algo por el estilo. Recogió todo el aire posible hasta sus pulmones, armándose de valor, porque en caso de que la Hyūga despertara, está la mandaría a volar con el golpe que podría darle por querer robarle un beso. Hinata ya sabía que le gustaba, pero eso no justificaba que iba a dejarle permitir robarle un beso.

Pero la tentación era grande y ella, débil.

Tayuya acercó su rosto al de ella, sintiendo su suave respirar haciendo cosquillas a sus labios, los cuales humedecía con rapidez. Solo hacía falta un pequeño tramo de distancia para que rozaran sus labios.

Termino con la distancia y beso los labios de Hinata. No duro mucho ya que solo fue un simple beso "pico". Suficiente para ella. No pedía más.

Acomodó el suéter para que cubriera mejor el cuerpo de Hinata y se dio la vuelta, con la cara ligeramente roja por lo que había hecho, pero decidió no pensar mucho en el cosquilleo en sus labios y el sabor a ramen instantáneo que los labios de la ojiperla tenían.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lento y al abrirlos el rostro de Hinata fue con lo primero que se topó.

— Buenos días, bella durmiente –se burló la ojiperla y la pelirroja bufó.

— Jodete, Hyūga –saludó, rascándose su cabello.

Una corriente de aire la hizo temblar.

— ¡Achu!

Hinata sonrió.

— Parece que alguien está enferma.

La mirada que Tayuya le mando hizo ampliar su sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó la de ojos castaños.

— Es temprano –respondió la peli azul.

Tayuya miró a la ojiperla, notando que todo estaba normal. De alguna manera, esto la alivió profundamente, ya que en serio no sabría cómo reaccionar si Hinata supiese que anoche la había besado.

— Ah, por cierto, Tayuya.

Alzó la mirada, pero algo cayó en su cabeza.

Gruñendo, Tayuya se lo quitó de encima, dispuesto a estrellárselo con más fuerza a la peli azul, pero al reconocer que era, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

— La próxima vez que me beses –el rostro de Hinata seguía sonriente —. Bésame con ganas, ¿de acuerdo?

Se sonrojó todavía más cuando la ojiperla le guiñó el ojo.

— Vete al infierno –masculló, avergonzada, causando la risa de la Hyūga.

**Fin.**

* * *

**M**i primer yuri.

¡Kya! Que emoción. La verdad nunca imagine que pudiese escribir un yuri, en serio. Ni mucho menos con Hinata incluida, pero solo basto que viese una imagen del TayuHina para que lo hiciera.

Si a ustedes también les parece descabellada la pareja, créanme que no son los únicos. Yo también pensé en eso, pero al verlas juntas, Dios, no pude evitarlo, tienen un poder de atracción demasiado fuerte.

Doy gracias al que haya llegado hasta aquí, esto quiere decir que este pequeño drabble u oneshot, no lo sé, te ha gustado.

De ser asi, por fis, dame un mensaje, ¿sip?

**Besos a todos y gracias.**


End file.
